


For Her

by SybilRae_Rossetti42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Co-Parenting, Gen, M/M, legal guardian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilRae_Rossetti42/pseuds/SybilRae_Rossetti42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds himself the guardian of Scott's baby and his whole life is turned upside down. He is surprised and relieved when he discovers unlikely friendship and support in the form of Derek Hale. But he isn't sure knows what he wants right now; the baby, school, his own life, or a new relationship.<br/>Sort of AU because it doesn't take place at a distinct point in the series, but I originally started it between 2nd and 3rd season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> I have written fanfiction for a long time, but I am not very brave about posting. This is also my first attempt at writing in this fandom so feel free to let me know what you think :)

It was the middle of the night and completely freezing in his living room where he was ,unfortunately, located at the moment. For most teenagers being up at this hour would mean they were either doing something fun, or at least getting their homework done. Of course Stiles never seemed to be other teenagers, even when he desperately wanted to be. Today the problem was Scott, well it often was Scott that was the root of his issues, but this had to be the worst. At this second he was sure if his supposed best friend was to walk through the door he would kill him, werewolf or not, he was pretty sure he could take him after the levels of stupidity that the other boy was demonstrating. The issue at hand was cranky and wouldn't go to sleep.

That was to be expected since the issue was a newborn baby.

To be fair she wasn't new born, she was exactly two weeks old. In the short span of her life she had now spent ten days of it with Stiles. Ten long days. This would have been all well and good if this was a baby that he had in someway produced, but she wasn't. In fact her father was his soon to be ex-best friend Scott McCall. He shifted her to one side and bounced her in as they entered the kitchen.

“Oh of course there isn't any left...” He sighed flopping back against the counter looking into the baby's face. It was stained with tears that were cutting across her tan skin, big dark eyes blinking nervously up at him. “Yeah I know kiddo. You are sad and need to sleep which means we need to get you some formula or else that will never happen will it?” She popped her lip out and looked like she would melt down. “That's exactly what I thought, lets get out of here.”

She liked the car. By some untold miracle she automatically became less cranky when placed in a moving vehicle. Unfortunately Stiles was going to be forced to remove her from the car when they arrived at the convenient store where she would undoubtedly begin to scream like he was killing her. It was the best, tons of judgmental looks from everyone around all because they though he was either another failing teen statistic or the worst babysitter in the world! At this hour they always assumed the first one, it was late and no one left the house with a kid this young during the night unless it was really necessary.

As expected the second he touched her she began to tense and the cries cut through the mostly silent parking lot, just freaking great...He held her closer trying his best to at least calm her down enough to get in and out of the store with reasonable speed. Thankfully there were not many people in the store, but the few occupants did not look pleased to hear just how much sound could come out of the baby's tiny little lungs. He bounced her softly trying to keep his breathing even as he resisted the increasing urge to join her in hysterics.

“Mine has a pacifier.” The clerk said when Stiles placed the can down looking to the ground in order to avoid eye contact. The other man's words encouraged him to pretend he had regular social skills and look up.

“Does it keep them quiet in public?” Stiles asked shifting the little person enough that he could pay the man behind the counter.

“It certainly helps, but some people think they are bad for teeth or something.” Stiles nodded, he thought that sounded like a thing but then again keeping up with what was good in the parenting world wasn't really a top concern of his before the last few weeks.

“Thanks for the tip, I think I will invest in some of those.” If it gets me less dirty looks, he thought miserably going back out to the car. Once in her seat she mellowed a little, so he drove around the corner causing her to fall completely silent again. She would wake up again inevitably, but for now he was gonna sit in the parking lot...His hands shook horribly when he tried to lift a water bottle to his lips, it wasn't until that moment he realized that he was crying. “God damn it!” He slammed his fist on the steering wheel curling into the seat to hide his face in his arms.

A rap on the window jolted both him and the baby back into reality. Rather harshly. He sat up quickly and she began to scream. Of course, because that is exactly what I need right now! He rolled down the window.

“What do you want Derek?” He snapped scrubbing a hand over his face in a vain attempt to look like he hadn't just been bawling his eyes out.

“Excuse me for being...You were sitting in a parking lot at almost 2 am. What the hells your problem.” The darker man asked before looking into the backseat. “Is that Scott's kid? I know he had one recently, you didn't have one as well did you?” Stiles shook his head. “Then why do you have it?” That phrase broke the tiny semblance of sanity he had left and he started crying right along with the baby.

“I don't know.” He chocked out between sobs. “Scott's an idiot, they left her at my house when I was sleeping and I have tried to give her back...”

“But Scott hasn't be the most reliable person in the entire world as of late. May I try?” The older man asked indicating the baby in the backseat. Stiles nodded miserably.

“Anything to make her stop. Mind you making her stop might actually take magical powers or some ancient remedy that has been passed down by the Mayans. If you happen to have any of...” He trailed off watching Derek remove her from the car seat and cradling her tiny body in his arms. He hummed something quietly bouncing her against his chest.

She fell silent.

Stiles was completely in shock. No matter how he had tried no little bouncing had ever worked out for him. She always continued to scream until he gave up and put her in the car or in the little bounce seat which was evidently highly superior to him. Yet here they were, Derek looking down at the girl who was staring at him with rapt attention and Stiles in complete awe.

“How did you do that?” Stiles asked wiping under his eyes in an attempt to dry his face. The werewolf shrugged.

“I like kids, they are easier to communicate with than most adults. More in tune with movements and sounds, kinda like an animal.” He said as though this was very obvious. “Or me.” Stiles couldn't help laughing at that.

“Yeah I guess you would either love or hate children, there isn't really an in between with you.” The younger man said leaning forward so his elbows rested on the front seats and he could watch the occupants of his backseat.

“I suppose that could have been insulting. I am deciding to take it as a statement of fact. I do like her, she is a good baby.” Stiles smiled, that was good to know. He liked her a lot of the time, she was sweet especially when she cuddled against his shirt when he was holding her and looked at him with such innocence he swore it could cry. The more time he spent with the baby, the more he regretted that one day Scott or Allison could just come and take her back. “What is her name anyway? When we had half a conversation about her he didn't mention what they had called her. It's obvious they are both struggling since her birth.”

“Oh god you won't even believe me.” Stiles groaned, that was the part he hated the most about inheriting someones child. When he spoke to her people assumed he was the freaking moron who had chosen her name!

“It couldn't be that bad.” The older man said slightly smiling at the child, which Stiles realized might have been the first time he had seen Derek smile in a non-threatening sort of way.

“It really is that bad. It's Blizzard Loretta.” The werewolf immediately looked up, now back to his scowl.

“What?! Why?!” Blizzard whimpered at the sudden loud sound.

“Honestly I couldn't make this shit up.” He laughed. “She is apparently named after what they were eating when she was conceive, and I suppose Loretta must be a name they liked or something. Its truly godawful, I know.” Derek looked at the little bundle in his arms then back to the front seat.

“What do they call her?” Stiles shrugged.

“They just told me her full name. I go with Blizzard normally, I wish I could find something better, but there isn't anything.”

“How about Etta?” Derek suggested not taking his eyes off the baby. Stiles cocked his head.

“Where did you get that?”

“Well Loretta was actually my great-grandmother's name, no one called her that though, everyone called her Etta or Ettie. I wouldn't say its my favorite name on the planet, but it's certainly better than Blizzard.”

“There are few things that are worst. Etta.” He said it out loud and was happy to find that it came out naturally, and it certainly suited her much better then the horrible monicker she had been cursed with at birth. “ Never thought of using her middle name. Thanks.”

“It's nothing.” Derek said. “You looked miserable, and so did she.” That much was true, though he very much doubted many people looked happy in the middle of the night with crying babies torturing their every attempt at sleeping.

“I don't mind her, I mean I don't mind watching her all the time. Today has just been particularly bad. Really, again, sorry.”

“Does it look like shes bothering me?”

“No, but still I wish she wasn't being so fussy. Thanks none the less.”

“Happy to help, you have to try not getting tense when she cries. She can tell and it makes her nervous, which is why she cries even louder.” He explained.

“Really? How do you know that?” Stiles asked leaning his body farther over the seat so he could look at the mostly sleeping baby. She was doing one of his favorite moves, where she almost twirled her thin curls while sucking her thumb.

“I just do, I thought that was common knowledge.” Everything Derek ever said sounded so guarded, like it was some huge secret that he wasn't willing to let anyone else in on. Whatever, he thought, at least he is being nice today. “Obviously you weren't aware of that particular one.”

“I am pretty anemic when it comes to my baby knowledge. Thanks...”

“You have to stop thanking me. I actually was gonna offer to help them, but as you appear to be her current caregiver, if you need anything just say so.” Stiles could hardly believe what he was hearing, was Derek Hale actually saying he would help take care of a baby?! Somehow he couldn't imagine even though he was currently witnessing it with his own eyes.

“You're sure? My dad and Melissa have tried to be there for me, but they work so much. Plus Melissa is trying help Scott figure out what he wants. I couldn't make you help as well.” Derek rolled his eyes carefully buckling Etta into her car seat so she wouldn't awaken.

“It's not a big deal. If you ever find yourself crying in a parking lot again, you know where to find me.” He said with a half smile towards the baby. Stiles was surprised to feel his face flush, why was he reacting like that to Derek? He shook himself as the other man climbed out the backdoor. “Goodnight Stiles.”

“Yeah night.” He managed wishing his stomach would stop doing back flips. Damn it I really need to get more sleep, he thought starting the car, plus he supposed at this moment he would think he liked anyone who could get the baby to sleep on the first try!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is gonna be a multiple chapter story, and I am gonna try to update it pretty soon. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
